1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer system which enables connection of connectable devices to a printer, and relates to the connectable devices and the printer used in such a system.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, there has been a printer system having a plurality of connectable devices connected to a printer, in which system the connectable devices are connected to the printer via the same line, thus reducing the number of lines between the printer and the connectable devices.
For example, in such a printer system, each of the connectable devices connected to a determined position is given a unique identifier in advance. When the printer controls a specific one of the connectable devices, control data indicative of content of the control and the identifier of that specific connectable device are transmitted to the connectable devices, thereby controlling only the specific connectable device.